


首席理疗

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin
Summary: 吃过糖吗，领居家小孩在手心里藏了一整天，外圈都快化了的那种。林彦俊吃过。跟唾液融合的那一刻甜的发腻，却好吃到心尖上。





	首席理疗

01

夏末，正午，太阳藏不住身子，空气像是快要裂开的细胞，闷热中漏了似短暂的微风。

纤细又高挑的男人从垫上一跃而起，脚后跟带起一阵尘土，弯起的后背越过了栏杆，好似一条完美的抛物线，接着他摔在了软垫上，看着刺眼的阳光眯起了双眼。直射的光线照的他有点懵，斜眼看着栏杆上的刻度，微微蹙起眉头，接着起身将双手撑在膝盖上喘息了一会，便看见空无一人的操场上走过一个全副武装的小人弓着腰，跟猫似的跳上了观众席，他举起手裂开嘴，露出一个比刺眼阳光更灿烂的微笑。

坐在远处的男人看起来很怕黑，不知道的还以为是哪里来的明星，他带着宽沿渔夫帽，阴影挡住了他的表情，只有那只生的姣好的鼻子上面渗出细细的汗珠，他瞧见那人结束了训练朝着自己挥手，慢悠悠的拿出手边的矿泉水和毛巾，小跑着过去，快的像只寻觅到猫罐头的猫咪。

“你累不累？”跑着来的男人甚至穿了长袖，只露出了一点指尖，透着粉白色。

“那你热不热？”陈立农拿他开起了玩笑，他接过水仰头灌下一半，冰凉的水珠从因炎热微微泛红的皮肤上滚下，掠过突出的喉结，滴入汗津津的衣襟里。  
他身材姣好，紧身的运动衣勾勒出了练得刚好而挺拔的胸肌，半透明的布料下腹肌若隐若现。

林彦俊被面前扑面而来的张力刺激到，忘记了反驳。他不敢直视，眼神飘忽了一会，便仰头盯着人脸，他不懂为什么运动员的衣服总喜欢搞一些紧身的，总是很…那个。

他知道自己脑子里开始想什么黄色废料，甩了甩脑袋试图撇开那种想法，开口问道。  
“成绩怎么样？”

对面的人热的似乎都快融化了。  
“哈。”陈立农灌完水甩了甩头发，接过林彦俊递过来的毛巾，裹上了后颈，柔软的纤维将红扑扑的脸颊磨蹭的像只可爱的大型犬。

“还可以，就那样，你知道的。”小狗似乎有些忧郁，冲着他的表情林彦俊甚至感觉到对方的耳朵耷拉下来了。“阿俊，我需要放松。”

这个男人真是奇怪，把按摩说的那么令人浮想联翩。

“好啦好啦，真拿你没办法。”  
林彦俊无奈的回答道，扭头就往回走，被身后的巨型大狗一把搂住，汗水伴随着来人身上的温度全部贴上了自己的肩头和脸颊，沁湿了自己的肩头。

“欸，你浑身都是汗诶！脏死了…”

“你还嫌弃我哦！”身后的声音灌在自己的耳朵里，他觉得自己快不能呼吸了，只是不知是因为那人还是天气，他眼睛盯着场边盛开的野花，余光全是那个人的粗气。

“没有啦...”林彦俊的耳根被熏红了，“你快去洗澡，啰嗦死了。”  
他甩开束缚，往前头跑去。

郊区的训练场上空扫过一架飞机，划出的纯白平行线下是追逐着的两个少年。

02

陈立农答应找理疗师还是六个礼拜前的事，理因上来说，他们就只认识了六个礼拜。  
神奇就是不止这么点，林彦俊掰着手指头算，怎么的也有十五年了。

陈立农是个职业跳高运动员，几个月前才转正的，毕竟年龄摆在那。  
说实话一年前他怎么也没想到能当上运动员，原本只是想搞个二级运动员的证书希望能高考容易一些，结果一不小心成绩就优异了，一不小心又参加了两个国家联赛，一不小心就得了个第三。

有些人总是优秀的让人羡慕不来。

教练是个看上去大不了他几岁的男人，姓王。  
王教练跟他说每个职业运动员都会有理疗师的时候，陈立农还挺惊讶的，直到林彦俊出现之前，他都以为自个国家福利那么好，不止发工资还给送老婆。

起初他还有些害羞，不肯答应，直到教练开始唠叨，见着他就念，陈立农听着耳朵快磨出茧了，他是真没想到这世界上还有除了自己这么能碎碎念的人。

陈立农姑且答应了教练的要求，只不过老婆不是选的，是组织分配的。  
正确的说，愿者上钩。

只不过林彦俊并不是什么愿者。

他从小是吞着金钥匙长大的，一成年就直接接管了公司，娇生惯养到现在还从来没有服侍过别人，他爸爸看着他每天花天酒地，一点正经样都没有，终于在某天忍无可忍，把他丢进了基础行业，当起了理疗师。  
他就记得父亲满脸怒气的把他丢出去的时候说，等到拿到首席理疗师再回来找他。

理疗师是什么，林彦俊半点概念都没有。  
他只知道爸爸给人国家队冠了赞助，自己却得帮人做牛做马。

这世间本来就没什么公平可言。

直到他跟着第一次见到的陌生面孔就说小时候抱过自己就让自己叫师傅的男人走进理疗室的时候，他才知道，搞了半天，原来就是给人马杀鸡。

这种服务行业他还是第一次做，不过当他走进健身房的按摩室时心脏还是突突的跳起来了，不管怎么说都是从来没经历过的事情，从来都是他让别人按摩，哪有自己按的道理，因此他也总是鼻子一横嘴巴一嘟满脸仇恨的样子，因此他已经入职好几个月了，依然是坐在空房间抠脚，知道的人都不太想选他。  
都已经累了一整天了，谁还想要看人脸色。  
因此别说首席了，林彦俊回回业绩垫底。

直到陈立农的出现。

林彦俊当时坐在柔软的榻榻米上摸鱼，房间里只有几个人，扑面而来不同类型的精油相互窜进脑子里，混着隔壁的房间的香薰味，惹得他有些脑仁微疼，他托着头玩手机，木质的地板上铺了花哨又柔软的地毯，脚趾陷在里头像是踩在软绵绵的沙滩上。

教练的突然袭击并没有打断他的悠闲时光，只不过外来者直截了当的冲着寥寥几个自己干着自己事的人说道，“现在还有没在负责的理疗师吗。”  
对面的妹子长相可爱，正在往自己手上擦着润肤乳，隔壁一个小哥看起来不大，长得像高中生，好像是在打电话，兴奋的眉飞色舞。

“没有了。”妹子嗲声嗲气的回答，头也没抬。

教练啧了声嘴，环顾了一周，伸手指了下坐在一旁的林彦俊。  
“他不是没事干吗，我每次来都看他没事干”

意识到教练在说谁的时候大家都安静了下来，几个人不约而同的相视一笑，几秒后又跟点了开关似的，低下头继续着自己的动作。

林彦俊觉得气氛有些诡异的尴尬，便抬头看看发生了什么，才意识到自己正处于话题中心。

“就你吧，你叫什么。”

“林彦俊。”他开口。

“行，那你负责我们那新来的一个跳高运动员，长得挺可爱的。”教练说着就拉开了门，“地址我到时候发给你吧。”走廊里的热气往房间里头灌，闷的林彦俊心里很不爽。  
他不知道运动员可爱不可爱跟他到底有什么关系，为什么面前的大叔要强调这点。

随着教练离开的脚步声，理疗室里一片安静，待门关上，像高中生的小哥连忙挂了电话凑了过来。

“你要负责陈立农啊。”

“嗯？嗯。”林彦俊抬了抬眉毛，露出了疑惑的神情，片刻后才反应过来的被安排了。

“你不认识他？”

“不认识啊，怎么了”林彦俊把这话说的理所当然，黄明昊一时无法反驳。

“他新来的，长得很可爱！你算是有福咯。”

“能有什么福，不都是搬砖嘛”林彦俊不解，究竟为什么每个人都要给他强调可爱这一回事。  
他低下了头看着摆放整齐的精油和毛巾，用余光瞄见了日式拉面店遮挡布似的里间中躺着的人发出舒服的叹息，心里想着什么理疗师，干嘛不干脆叫做技师，直接都不用喊名字了，几号几号就行了。

“你不懂，你去看他训练一次你就知道了。”黄明昊说的眉飞色舞，林彦俊却只想把这小屁孩嘴上的阀门关掉。

他一边整理着手头的东西叹了口气。  
好在他在家的时候总帮他阿嫲按，否则这样的突然袭击，哪个新手受得住。

03

陈立农看着手机里教练发送的“我给你找好了，他晚上七点半就会来，你先试试看。”的时候他总觉得有一种奇妙的感觉。

找理疗师跟找那什么似的。  
这是陈立农舒适体验前的唯一想法。

头一次理疗是在自己家，原因是教练美名其曰说如果他不喜欢，也别被人看到免得人家会被同事瞧不起，谁知道人家心里早就有小九九，找到了个不咋会聊天的，怕是不适应的会是陈立农了。

夏季的微风吹起散乱在枝头油绿的树叶，也卷起叫的兴奋的蝉鸣，只不过被擦得透明的玻璃全部阻断在外，里头的空调开得极低，头发盖过前额的男人裹着毯子躺在沙发上。

陈立农一点都睡不着，他抬手拿起空调遥控器发觉已经开到了20度，只是自己的手掌全是汗。他翻身爬起来的同时还抓乱了自己的头发，他并不知道自己为什么那么紧张，更何况他也不是很确定理疗究竟是个什么程序。  
他活动了一下手腕，酸胀感顿时充斥了小臂，肱二头肌，接着是肩颈，他仰头将头靠在了沙发背上，发现自己确实需要休息了。

他睁眼撇了一眼时钟，19：30，那个人迟到了。

陈立农懒得动弹，他慢慢闭上了双眼，他没想到所谓的高级理疗师也会迟到。

“叮咚。”，19：41。

陈立农正准备进入梦乡会周公的时候，门铃响了，开门后见着的是个皮肤并不怎么白皙的男人，他低着头正在看手机，刘海毛茸茸的扫在前额，那人听见了开门的声音抬了头，巴掌大的脸上五官生得极秀气，只不过那人的大眼睛瞪着自己，虽然一副很凶的样子，但黝黑的眸子在夜光下显得格外透亮。

陈立农有些惊讶，他一直以为理疗师都是女性，后头他被责怪是否有性别歧视的时候才改正自己的固有思想。

“您好，我叫林彦俊，是您的专属理疗师。”

他的声音软软闷闷的，好像带着似甜劲，像是在这炎热的天气里喝到甜甜冰镇牛奶。

“好喔，进来吧。”

陈立农头上的呆毛不听话的翘起，乱糟糟的，一看就是刚睡醒的样子。  
他侧身让对方进来，瞧见来人穿着白色衬衣，下头是破洞牛仔裤，心想着这么热的天为什么还要穿成这样，他知道自己�队里头的理疗公司是外包的，只当是人家工作服。  
只是他看上去并不热，可能也是瘦的原因，背影的后脑勺圆滚滚的，顺着脖颈下来的线条显得格外纤细。

“那个陈先生，现在就开始吗。”他看上去很紧张，实际上陈立农也不然，不然也不会此刻站在门口一动不动盯着人家。

“那个你不用这么客气，叫我农农就可以了。”陈立农露出笑容，眼睛眯成了两条弯弯的线。

林彦俊像是看呆了，愣了几秒，轻咳了说好。

他知道教练的意思了。  
确实很可爱，是很熟悉的，那种可爱。

04

陈立农没想到林彦俊能从看起来并不大的手提包里掏出折叠床来，他看着对方在那张铁床铺上干净的巨大浴巾，像是在看变戏法。

林彦俊让他脱掉上衣躺下，说完他连头都没回要去换工作服，问了厕所的位置便挎着篮子踢踢踏踏的跑了进去。

把门关上的林彦俊脸上虽然看不出，耳根已经红的能滴血了，他将水龙头打开泼在自己的脸上试图清醒一点，接着盯着镜子里那张熟悉而又陌生的脸，发梢沾湿了点，凉水顺着鼻尖滑落。

他抬头的那一瞬间就认出那个男人了，如果是他的话，倒是真的可以当运动员。

他还记得那个暑假，隔壁邻居家的小男孩总会来找自己玩，软软的小手拉着自己，顶着剪得整齐的瓜皮头，眼睛总会眯成弯弯的月牙。

他带着那人捉迷藏，最后在水池子里头捉到湿透的小男孩，还反被泼了一身的水；他们在空荡荡的空调房里看磁带卡通，最兴致勃勃的那个却是倒在自己的肩头，打起轻轻的鼾声；被叫醒又跟着人溜进游戏机房里玩拳王争霸，最后被惨虐。

他像是总有用不完的力气，看起来傻不拉几的总把自己搞得一身泥，玩了一整天还能从树上摘下跟自己的头发一个颜色的叫不出名字的硕大昆虫，冲着自己奶声奶气的大喊：“阿俊哥哥！不可怕的啦！！你别怕呀快来玩呀！”

可爱的想揉揉他，再捏捏他的脸，把冰箱里所有的草莓蛋糕都塞到他嘴里。

林彦俊没想到自己还能再见到他，只不过最后整个房子还是只剩下孤零零的他，陈立农一走了之，给他留下了依然闪着镭射光泽却一动不动的虫子尸体。

只是外头的陈立农一头雾水，他听话的脱光衣服冲着厕所门发呆，心想现在的男孩子怎么换衣服比女孩子还慢。

林彦俊不知道是不是别的理疗师也能把脱衣服说的那么随便，只不过自己是不好意思了，伴随着旧人重逢的激动，他平复了好久才从回忆里抽离出来，他意识到时间过得有些久了，就没换上正规的操作衣，只是把自己的袖口挽到了手肘，并且带上了围裙。

可是他从厕所里探出头来的时候，真以为自己在做不正当的交易，差点又需要他去厕所里冷静一会了。

陈立农上身赤裸，紧致的胸肌两边的肱二头肌上头布满了充满男性气概的血管，宽厚的背肌也让人血脉喷张，看起来并不是很胖的男人却有着这样好的身材，下头穿着的垮裤是黑色的，好歹他没把下身也给扒光了。  
他好像有些热，前头从锁骨留下的汗顺着胸口像二维弹球似的滚到了肚脐上，上头的表情却无辜的不行，一双下垂眼乖巧的瞧着自己。

难以置信，那种可爱瓜皮现在竟然如此具有男子气概，林彦俊伸手在自己的围裙上蹭了蹭，摸到了自己扁平的肚皮，自觉是不是平时应该多吃一点。

“彦俊，这床真的牢吗，我还挺重的。”裸体猛男开了口，依旧是奶声奶气的。

他知道我名字？  
林彦俊差一点点就要叫出声了，凭借着自己这些年临阵不畏的气场给足足压了下去。就这个人的脑子也能把他忘了，真不知道是自己变化太大还是早就把小时候的事情忘干净了吧。

“你就直接趴下就行，不会有事的。”林彦俊花了三秒钟理清了思绪，现在首先是要搬砖搬砖。

“不好意思哦，那你帮我扶一下床。”

林彦俊顺从的过去扶住，那人身上有股淡淡的海盐焦糖的味道，就跟他的笑容一样，甜的钻进心里头。

陈立农躺下后就有些困了，不得不说这种折叠床竟然还是带软垫的。

他感觉到有阴影跪在了他的身侧，他带上了口罩，手掌不知为什么热的惊人，也不同于别的男人的粗糙，柔软像是上等丝绸，手劲也刚刚好。

陈立农感觉到气氛有一丝尴尬，试图想跟人搭话。

“你做这个多久了啊。”

“也没多久。”林彦俊心里虚的不行，实际上要知道他是真的新手，如果说不算上自己在家帮他阿嫲捏的，那陈立农就真的是第一个客户了。

“我原来不喜欢叫这些的，我觉得肌肉酸痛就是缺乏锻炼，结果没想到还挺舒服的。”

“嗯。”林彦俊不知道怎么回答，他对这些理论知识了解的并不是很透彻，只能敷衍的说一些象声词，不过他有些庆幸陈立农之前没找过别人，否则自己的业余可就立刻被暴露了。

但是就这反映在陈立农看来就是很冷漠，这个男人似乎并不太想跟自己聊天。

他突然想到自己刚当运动员的时候，教练就算是他累的满身大汗也会在那滔滔不绝，突然觉得林彦俊这样安安静静也挺好的，柠檬草和浓郁松脂味的味道混在一起，熏着陈立农有一些困，他额头靠着枕头，眯起双眼。

“你的腰，有些硬。”那个人的声音传到自己的耳廓中像是窗口被风吹起的风铃，悦耳而舒服，敲响了自己的神经。

“啊！”他猛的惊醒，身体抽动了一下，整个人失了平衡，左脚一个不稳，差点从床边滚下来。

林彦俊站在旁边一把接住他，只是姿势有些尴尬了，林彦俊扶住陈立农的双臂，而始作俑者的头正面贴向林彦俊的下体，双手搂紧了腰线，呼出的热气让人一阵痉挛。  
林彦俊本就紧张，现在该死，这回是他硬了。

05

陈立农要知道自己连着一周的训练身体都轻松成这样，那天绝对会拦住那个红着脸跟个无头苍蝇一样落荒而逃的可爱鬼。

刚开始他还有些不好意思，确实是自己不好，让人尴尬一会也没什么的，只是心里一有事他就开始心不在焉，2米的栏杆他都摔的屁股疼，在教练叨叨时他意识到，该有人打破这种尴尬。

有什么可不好意思的，我的理疗师，我给他付了工资的。  
而且我们都是男人，有什么的。

陈立农作为成年男子，脑内瞬间说服自己，接着给人发了信息。

“彦俊在吗？我腰不太舒服，能不能在我训练结束后来一下。”

几乎是秒回。

“好的，请问是几点左右？”

“要5点多了，回我家太晚了啦，我直接去找你行吗。”

“好，我地址发给你哦。^ ^”

这是什么可爱的表情符号，陈立农扶着额头差点要吐血。

理疗室就连着健身房旁的公共澡堂，穿过水雾缭绕的空间就是一个和式拉门，真有点水帘洞的意思，房间里没几个人，陈立农一眼就见着了林彦俊圆滚滚的后脑勺，撅着屁股捣鼓着什么。  
他喊了声名字，那人懵懵的回头，看见自己没什么表情。

“你来的好早，香薰机有点问题，我在修呢。”

林彦俊说道便转回去继续摆弄着面前圆形的白色物件，作为体育专职的陈立农一头雾水，只看见周围的一圈架子上整齐的摆放了精油，一个个跟站军姿似的在那站着。  
林彦俊很快就弄好了，扭头问他喜欢什么味道，到架子上自己挑一个往香薰机里头滴，陈立农看不懂英文，硬着头皮的拿了个黑色细口瓶，只因为看起来比较高级。

甜而不腻的味道从香薰机里传出，不一会就充盈了整个房间，陈立农听话的跑到隔间里头躺好，头脑昏昏沉沉的不太舒适。

里头的房间是和式榻榻米，只是靠头的地方挖了个洞似乎是便于趴下的时候呼吸，周围摆着干净的毛巾和几本书，陈立农没仔细看标题，只觉得这大概是房间主人的爱好。

林彦俊动作有些慢，不知道在外头捣鼓什么。陈立农刚倒下就觉着身体轻飘飘的，就像有仙女在他身上裹了层丝绸再把他抬上云端，外头温婉醇厚的味道争先恐后的往鼻腔里钻。待林彦俊挎着竹编篮子从外头走进来，陈立农当真以为那个漂亮仙女来找自己了，他下一秒就能从篮子里掏出蟠桃。

其实是很正常的简式浴衣，但是不知道为什么那人穿的格外有味道。陈立农表面若无其事，实际上早在心里吹了声悠扬的口哨。

与自己不太相像的纤细小臂从棉麻布的下摆内伸出，从篮子中取出的不是蟠桃，而是一瓶瓶精油。他将其码在桌子上，动作时眼睑下垂，睫毛极长，阴影扫在脸颊上看不清表情，低下头时弧度圆润的脸庞，在昏暗的黄色暖光照射下，似乎还能瞧见白色的绒毛。

真漂亮，陈立农想。

06

人类终究会做三件事，吃饭，睡觉，做爱。前两件是生理需要，后一件或许可以控制。只是热血沸腾的青年总会难以忍受助兴下的那一股冲劲，就比如他们谁都没发现那瓶精油上头写着的“Erotic Scent”。

动作总是快于想法，当林彦俊跪着与面前的男人接吻的时候，脑袋还是一片空白。  
陈立农终究不是普通小屁孩，他以前就知道，只是现在这句话的意味更添了层意思。

他在陈立农伸手抚上他的脸颊的时候，头中还能疯狂思索着，顾客需要的时候作为理疗师应不应该答应，曾经的玩伴现在就在用动作暗示着自己此刻的心动是否正确，但是在陈立农摸上他没有一丝体毛而嫩滑的大腿内侧时，他的理智全线崩溃。

林彦俊很瘦，但是不是女孩的那种瘦，摸上去没有很软，依然有男性线条，身体轻却柔韧。  
他外头的衣服松松垮垮，被陈立农勾勾手指便轻而易举的散落在地，棉麻的触感擦过指腹时带着粗糙，此刻却像是助兴的打火石，加剧了两人心中的火苗。

他闭着眼睛，不知道自己在想些什么，陈立农此刻不像上次那般可爱了，他来这之前冲了澡，顺毛乖巧的刘海因为湿透而被自己撸到脑后，高昂的眉头下此刻是英气的单眼皮，眼神猩红，只透着情欲。

他摸上林彦俊的性器，用拇指指尖在顶端的马眼轻轻磨蹭，他抖的像个兔子。

林彦俊许久没有自慰了，他现在只觉得当初听说的运动员性欲强的事情并不是谣言，他只被摸了一会，就颤抖着射在了陈立农的怀里，正确的说是直接喷在了腹肌上，浊液顺着块状腹肌缓缓泄在干净的毛巾上，深色的水渍尽显污秽。他低着头喘气，伸手搂着那人的肩膀。

“床头抽屉，有润滑油。”林彦俊气息不稳，音调滑腻。

陈立农想都没想就伸手去取，根本没考虑对面的这个男人为啥对这事这么清楚。  
他脑袋里头一团乱麻，只觉得面前的人被捉弄的可怜兮兮，可爱的想一口吃了，他在手指上挤了一大坨透明固态，就往那人臀瓣里头抹。

体育生的初体验固然粗鲁，林彦俊只感觉到粗糙的手指在自己的双股中摩擦，那人的头埋在自己的肩头，冲着锁骨一阵折腾，他不知道陈立农有没有兴趣去做做按摩什么的，那个男人的手掌比自己的还要滚烫，不仅是手掌，还有身上的每一处皮肤，陈立农觉得自己被他触碰过的地方都被点了火，要烧着了。

等陈立农掏出滚烫的肉棒时，林彦俊只想着这么大把自己弄伤了一定得加工资，只是没想到他下面的小嘴就真能吞进那么大的东西，他在这微小的空气中只会咬着嘴唇喘息，他眼中只有那个一点点填满他身体的男人，只是他看不真切，五感混杂在一块，那人略带凉意的鼻尖在全部进入时，蹭着早已滚烫的脸颊，还有他呼出的热气，全部喷在自己被摧残的凌乱不堪的脖颈处。

两个年轻男人在那个狭小空间里饮鸩止渴，过低的空调不起作用，剧烈的抽插还将旁边摆放整齐的精油全部散乱在地。

林彦俊听见了自己嗓子眼里呜咽的呻吟，伴随着肉棒从自己股间进行抽插活动时的淫荡水声，接着是叮铃哐啷精油瓶撒在地上的声音。他试图转身摆弄，却被男人一个翻身压在身下，更深的挺入。洒出的精油瞬间将空间混入檀香，烧焦的木头以及香火气息为空气添上一份虔诚，但是这也仅限于上身，他俩恭敬的搂着，下身却连在一起做着旖旎的原始运动，皮肉全都贴在一起，烫的林彦俊神志不清。

“阿俊...”陈立农搂着他，迷糊低沉的嗓音中带了似沙哑，简直要把林彦俊扼杀在这份热情的海洋里。

他喊我什么呢，林彦俊想不了太多，思绪还没来得及撇出去，陈立农就顶到了里头的凸起，林彦俊的甬道里又湿又滑，他不知道是润滑剂的作用还是这个绝品男人本身便能分泌这种东西，他只觉得里头像个洞穴，自己只想不停探索。

林彦俊被顶的快疯了，前列腺的快感和海绵体不断抽插的激烈直窜脑门，他被弄得只会轻声的喊着慢点，轻点。始作俑者却嘴上答应的顺口，下面却越干越猛，林彦俊真实觉得如果再给他一次机会，第一次绝对不会找搞体育的，腰部一下下的顶着那个地方画圈，他不敢叫出声，便一口咬上了那人的肩头。

与此同时，两人都射了出来，浓郁滚烫的精液全部浇灌在林彦俊的体内，烫的当事人头皮发麻。

07

三十六计走为上策。

待林彦俊还在因情事的疲惫而沉沉睡去时，陈立农早就跟兔子似的一溜烟的跑没了。  
房间里头全是散乱的瓶瓶罐罐，馥郁的香味跟打翻了调料瓶似的，而自己就是陈立农烹饪的那道菜，此刻被吞食后却只剩残羹冷炙的丢在一边。迷迷糊糊间他似乎还听见那人亲着自己的额头，说着我走了。

走就走，搞那么温柔干嘛。

他仿佛看见梦中把自己吃干抹净的陈立农亲完自己，就开始拿手指弹自己的脑门，他怎么躲脑门声却越来越响。  
他的思绪一个回溯，迷蒙的抬起沉重的眼皮，哦，是有人在敲门。

那人是黄明昊，他刚进房间的时候便发现了门口香薰里头放了什么鬼东西，房间里头的腥苦味散了大半，外头的精油味却浓烈的散不掉直冲上脑。  
他意识到今天只有林彦俊在值班，便提着嗓门问为啥给客厅的香薰加依兰花这种催情香。

林彦俊还没清醒，随便拿了件衣服套上便开了门，他盯着面前稚嫩的脸庞看了许久才把自己脑子里头的水倒出来，几秒后反应过来，自己被算计了。  
他是真的没意识到陈立农根本不认识那串英文的意思，毕竟谁能不知道依兰花能催情这种常识，再怎么不看书也总在电视里看到过吧。

此时他坐在地上股间粘腻不堪，里头还跟失禁似的有滚烫的东西跑出来，他急需去洗个澡。

黄明昊当然知道面前人的状态意味着什么，只是这人明显是第一次罢了，他连忙安慰起林彦俊这根本没什么，理疗师帮运动员舒缓身心本就是应当做的事。

林彦俊一句都没听进去。

他满脑子就是自己算不算被骗炮，以及那人在高潮前，冲着自己的右耳喊得那句阿俊。

阿俊，他认出我了吗，还是下意识随便乱喊的。

林彦俊看着花洒往下滴落的水珠，决定等那个人开口。

而对方却好像跟没事人一样，后一次再找他已经过了好几天，那人却仍然是一副可爱狗狗的模样冲着他压着声音撒娇，“我上次教练非要叫我去训练，没跟你说就走了，对不起啦。”

对方不开腔又露着这样一副惹人喜爱的面孔，林彦俊真是半点质问的语气都说不出来了，他发现陈立农真的很能把卖可爱和man酷有型区分到极致，甚至跟台面上那精油排列顺序那样详细。  
接着他就开始若无其事的扒掉了上衣，半裸着扭头，冲着自己问是不是该躺下，林彦俊在那一刻气就全消了，凭空浮现两个字，好帅。

林彦俊真觉得自己的脑子里装的都是一团浆糊，人生前20多年的好运全在陈立农身上给败光了。

并且陈立农似乎认为做那种事情归到了理疗师应该做的事情之一，他看着那人每次都风风火火的进来把自己抱个满怀，在按摩结束后用毛绒绒的头蹭着自己的颈窝，冲着林彦俊红的快滴血的耳垂落下细细的吻的时候，林彦俊只能用浑身战栗来回应他。

他被折腾的舒服，甚至产生了要不就这样吧的心思，转念一想那人岂不是每个理疗师都能睡，可千万不能原谅他。

父亲又开始发信息问自己干的怎样，有没有什么成效，是否体验到了人间疾苦。林彦俊一概没有回复他现在满脑子都是自己的感情生活。  
这件事就跟藏在他心里似的，变成了一个结子，怎么都解不开。

只是林彦俊繁复的心思再怎么也会表现在脸上，于是陈立农之后见到的林彦俊，都是对方臭着脸，不说话，只是一声不吭的帮人做按摩，却也乖的不行，让干嘛就干嘛，像只被宠顺毛的家猫，事后便是一副谢谢下次光临的官方表情。

几次之后才意识到老婆生气了，就算是公司配备的老婆，也是自己喜欢的，更是要哄的。

陈立农找理疗找的越来越频繁，频繁到教练都有些看不下去了，他看着红光满面从栏杆上以精准角度一跃而下的陈立农，思索了半天说道。

“你是不是次数有点多了，那个理疗，人家小哥也会累的吧。”

陈立农立刻开始装委屈，捂住自己的腹部在垫子上打滚，“我好累哦！我腰疼的不行了，一天不按摩都受不了了。”

“你这捂的是肚子。”教练看着耍无赖的人有些无奈，“我要不再给你加个人吧，否则一个人太辛苦了。”

“不用！”陈立农立刻康复起身，站的笔直，“他很轻松的，就动动手指就有工资拿，岂不是我比较累吼！”

对面头一次被这小孩噎的哑口无言，他见着人看了眼自己的成绩，然后一溜烟的跑走，才后知后觉的意识到。  
这小子，有情况。

08

陈立农总觉得林彦俊有些懒散的可怕，就比如早晨会在理疗室里吃早餐的这一点。  
这天他刚进去就看见人靠在垫子上戴着眼镜，腿上放着一本书，虎口卡着不知道他那个小嘴怎么塞得进的超厚重三明治，嚼的起劲，两边的腮帮子鼓起，像迪士尼里头不知是叫琪琪还是蒂蒂的某只啮齿动物。

陈立农每次都毫无征兆的就这样走进来，就像曾经毫无征兆的闯入他的生活中一样，强势又温柔，高挑的身材挡住了林彦俊头顶的光线，“阿俊，下次我给你买好了，三明治冷的对胃不好。”

“不用。”林彦俊抬了抬眉毛，没什么表情，“腰又不舒服了？”

“嗯，可疼了。”陈立农瞬间弯腰拖住，试图得到一丝安慰。

“装腔作势哦。”林彦俊嚼完了口中的东西，他没管陈立农坐哪站哪，就直接起身背对着那人灼热的视线，开始着手准备，只是身后一个巨大的影子突然搂住了自己，热气喷洒在自己的侧颈。

解铃还须系铃人。

“你什么时候原谅我。”他的声音闷闷的，像是没熟透的西瓜，外头下起了雷阵雨，巨大的雨滴打在窗户上吵的人心神不宁。

总算开口了，林彦俊瞬间心里松了口气，总算这个笨蛋也不是什么都不介意的，还能意识到自己不高兴了。

“什么原谅。”林彦俊第一次挣脱了那人的怀抱，他用手肘抵开一些距离，接着一步跨出去继续找着架子上的精油。  
他觉得自己有在哄着对方，柔声说道，“要抱一会进去好不好，在这被人看到了不太好，一会黄明昊要来上班了。”

“你在生气。”陈立农说道，他低沉的声线伴随着外头的雨声，林彦俊觉得自己的脑仁又开始疼了。

“我已经帮助你放松身心了，连你理疗师的心情都要管吗”林彦俊找完了东西，将其悉数放入竹编篮筐，转身对上那人的眼睛。

“我会在意的。”小孩的眼神亮晶晶的，里面深不见底，就跟小时候抬头望着自己的那样，只是现在他要俯视了，真不知道是吃什么长那么好的，“因为你是阿俊，阿俊哥哥。”

林彦俊感觉这房子是不是不防雨，否则现在身体怎么跟闪电劈了似的，闹了半天他早就记起来了。

“你早认出我来为什么不早说。”  
林彦俊沉默了片刻，移开那人的视线，他的语气很冷，眼角却带着笑意。

“我这不，怕你不高兴嘛。”  
陈立农有点委屈，自己小时候的事情也不能怪他啊，但是再怎么说也是自己有错在先，话也不说的搬走了，因此才迟迟不肯承认。

林彦俊只觉得只是自己真像个冤大头，闹了半天自己被人丢在外头两次，自己一有需要又马上好说好话的哄着过来，不过同时他心里也有些窃喜，看来那人并不是谁都可以睡的。  
在他的意识里那人还是个小孩子，是跟跟在自己身后手掌心里会有甜甜糖果的小弟弟，跟今天香薰里飘出的橙花味道一般，一闻便是黄明昊选的味道，像极了酸涩又甜蜜的初恋。

最忌讳的便是看轻一个人，包括林彦俊在内，把狼当小狗崽养，终究只会被吞的一干二净。

“阿俊哥哥。”那人又叫了一遍，林彦俊真实觉得被一个一米八几还搞体育的人叫这种称呼臊得慌，但是那人似乎叫上瘾了，一遍遍的说，一股你不原谅我我就不停的意思。

“好好好，我不生气了。”林彦俊很无奈，一边又摆出恶狠狠的姿态，“以后不许再叫这个称呼。”

“嗯嗯。”陈立农不知道在开心些什么，眉眼又弯了起来看不清瞳仁，感染的自己也想笑。

他伸出大大的双臂将人搂了满怀，林彦俊也伸手回搂住那人的脖颈，他又闻到那人身上的淡淡海盐味，搞运动的人平时体温都比一般人低，陈立农的身上现在全然没有那天情事的热度，他好像浮在死海的表面，舒服的几乎都要陷进去了。

外头的雨停了，翠绿的叶片被打的油光锃亮，滴着晶莹剔透的雨水，里头是湛蓝的天空敞亮如两人现在的心境。

09

林彦俊意识到两人在交往的时候，已经回不了头了。

他并不知道他俩怎么会变成这种关系不过自己还挺乐得其中的。

林彦俊被软磨硬泡的要自己去看人训练，让自己在炎炎夏日下面看着他三四个小时，怕黑的原因只能全副武装，又被嘲笑自己怎么没被热死。

陈立农每天晨练完会带早餐来理疗室找他，西式中式的都有，一应俱全，有吃的自然是享受其中，津津有味嚼着油条的林彦俊没发现坐在一边的陈立农笑的宠溺。

陈立农开始在每次开始和结束的时候与林彦俊接吻，每每用舌尖缠着自己的贝齿，滚烫的肉体贴在一起，吻技好的让人无法呼吸。

林彦俊后知后觉的感觉到自己跟他的关系似乎并不像理疗师和运动员，反而像，一对情侣。

直到他有回全副武装跑去看他的时候，教练一脸慈祥的看着他，然后说，又来看对象训练啊。他才醒悟过来。

该死，自己再跟这人谈恋爱啊。

只是事后他被带到家里开始干情侣该干的事情时，他才忍无可忍的问了对方。

他俩自然而然的滚到了一起，在开了盏夜灯的床上，抱着那人宽厚的肩头，下面被顶的舒服。

“我们这是在交往吗。”

陈立农差点没被吓得当场萎掉，他看着林彦俊脸颊潮红，眼眶蓄着激动的泪，眼神却是木讷的，才知道这人是认真的。

“Hello？不然我们在做什么。”

“理疗...啊!”林彦俊被下面一贯而入顶到了敏感处，就着花心丝丝研磨。

再不堵住这人的嘴，真保不齐自己要泄出来了。陈立农握着林彦俊的腰，速度越来越快，他自觉这人又瘦了，腰细的双手就能握全了，屁股却翘的不行，每一下伸入肉体拍打发出的声音，盖不过林彦俊喘息的呻吟。

林彦俊被拉开一条大腿，另一条挂在那人结实的腰腹，他心想要是他下次再说自己腰疼绝对生气给他看。但他现在被折腾的说不出话来，只觉得快感从尾椎一直蔓到头顶然后跟炸弹一样炸开。  
他没意识到自己早就以陈立农的对象位置而自持了，否则轻而易举的生气怎么能伤到那个人的心。

被灌满的林彦俊趴在床头睡着了，他因为问出了奇怪的问题而小狼崽发狠多做了两次。

他迷糊中感觉到有人在抱自己，睁眼才发现自己窝在陈立农的怀里被带去浴室。  
那人的肩头明明硬的不行，此刻自己却嵌在那人的怀里，舒舒服服。

“我们还没有确定关系哦。”他的声音有些软绵绵的，没有一点说服力都没有。

“可是我们都已经睡过那么多次了。”陈立农瞪大了自己的双眼，林彦俊迷糊中似乎能看见他的小狗耳朵翘起来了。

“这跟交往有什么关系啊！”

“我们不是在交往吗。”陈立农突然摆出一副对面说话的人罪大恶极的表情，“哇塞，你睡了我不给我负责的嘛，林彦俊大渣男。”

“喂，陈立农，耍无赖咯。”

“那我给你涨工资！给你当你们那业绩第一，你答应我交往好不好。”陈立农眼球滴溜溜一转，一语戳中林彦俊心事。

反正林彦俊也就求个仪式感，他又不是不喜欢面前的男人，反而现在一来二去钓了个金龟婿还能给自己的老爹交差，何乐而不为。

“可行，这还差不多。”他被人抱进了浴缸，舒舒服服的躺在了舒适的水温中。

他知道陈立农对他的好，他也感受到了自己被爱着，这种感受是一回又一回的加深他的印象的，他早应该意识到陈立农早就不是曾经的那个小孩，现在是有着宽厚肩膀现在他所倚靠的男人了，那个男人跟以前一样冲着他笑，把身边的好处全都掏给他，就跟曾经手心里摊开漂亮昆虫，冲着他喊着阿俊哥哥一样。

FIN

林彦俊后来才知道陈立农根本不认得那串英文的意思，立刻跟人生了气。

“所以说如果当时你的理疗师不是我你也会跟人睡觉咯”

“不是啦阿俊！”陈立农百口莫辩，又要开始哄猫咪了。

不过被喜欢的猫咪抓了，伤口也是甜的。


End file.
